


Role Reversal - the fangame

by Harukami, RubyD



Category: DRAMAtical Murder
Genre: Fix-It, Hurt/Comfort, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-06
Updated: 2014-07-06
Packaged: 2018-02-07 16:29:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 34
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1905876
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Harukami/pseuds/Harukami, https://archiveofourown.org/users/RubyD/pseuds/RubyD
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A fangame based on a fanfic of the same title, based on a visual novel.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Role Reversal - the fangame

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Role Reversal](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1118696) by [Harukami](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Harukami/pseuds/Harukami). 



> Originally posted on Tumblr, now available here. This game is not for profit and all characters and pre-existing assets are used in-game under fair use for the purposes of creating a transformative work only. It was created using Ren'py.
> 
> Features:  
> \- The Role Reversal fic (revised, edited, and expanded in places) in game format  
> \- Fully fleshed out content with music, art, and sound effects  
> \- 2 possible game endings  
> \- 2 new CGs and 5 other pieces of bonus art by RubyD  
> \- 5 unlockable post-game side stories by Harukami.
> 
>  **RubyD:** We present Role Reversal, a DMMd fangame where Aoba can be rescued from Virus and Trip. After reading the great fic by Harukami, I thought it would make a good visual novel experience for all of us that needed to heal our souls after playing Vitri's route in re:connect. Or if you want even more bad ends in your life, that's also a thing…! (Be warned, the bad ending is pretty emotionally destructive.) Made on Ren'py, it's the first game I've ever done and collaborated on and it took 5 weeks from start to finish. There is extra bonus material afterwards, so make sure to check it out!
> 
>  **Harukami:** I couldn't be more excited to get to share this all with you! It was really great to be able to revisit this story to clean it up and fill it out more, and I was completely stoked to write a second possible ending, as well as to show what all the characters were up to after the events of the main story. RubyD did an amazing job of both coding it up and finding and creating the perfect images, sounds, and music to accompany it. Her art for it is absolutely incredible, and to be honest I feel like the luckiest fan author in the world right now. Our new art and fic for this are both going to be game exclusive for a little while, so play the game to check them out. We hope you have a lot of fun!
> 
> Thank you to our beta testers: haeralis and allegoriest
> 
> Please note that Chrome tends to flag Ren'py files as malware, but the files should be clean!

**Download here:** [mediafire](https://www.mediafire.com/?gbh004310x68w0i) | [mega](https://mega.co.nz/#!FUAkCLzb!RMONkF437PO8MTBk6oeC_p0St4B8oDIm9h4vf6M5S_A)  
72mb and works with Windows, Mac, and Linux 

If the sound is too loud, we recommend adjusting it in Config. Playtime is about 30 minutes.  
Thank you and please enjoy!


End file.
